


Whistling Past the Graveyard

by cyncitymojo



Series: Fables From Dreamland Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Dean Winchester, Ghost Sam Wesson, Ghost Sam Winchester, Ghost Sex, Haunting, M/M, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Other, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Student Dean Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Urban Legend suggestion from my friendJessie Cristo: Whistling Past the Graveyard – an idiom, one meaning of which is used to describe a people who have no fear of the difficulties or dangers around them. This drabble will twist it into an urban cautionary tale, of sorts. If you don’t whistle when walking past at night, ghosts will haunt you.Reference.





	Whistling Past the Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled STUDENT!DEAN- written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)

Whistling Past the Graveyard

Sam was a bored little entity. Then again, it would be boring to be trapped in a cemetery with only incorporeal beings to communicate with. No one could touch, nothing was warm, colors were grey. He longed for the legend his fellow ghost friends would brag about. But, he also knew they were notorious liars about their afterlives.

He had consulted some of the elders in the graveyard, the ones who mostly stuck to their mausoleums and the gnarled weeping willows on the grounds. They’d confirmed, to his utter delight, there really was a ghostly urban legend and his friends must have been deriving from that to enhance their so-called extramural activities.

‘Whistling past the graveyard’ dealt with confronting fear, but also directly with death and one’s proximity to it. Whistling was a thing most people did when they’re feeling good, so, the implication was definitely one of summoning courage to dispel fear. The living had an intense fear of the dead.

They had not yet learned to rationalize that this next step in their life cycle was merely a break from the hindrance that is mortality. Granted, there were restrictions to being disembodied, but there were so many advantages to it also. The one advantage that many young ghosts sought out was the ability to “play with the living.” To be able to be corporeal, tangible, for one night was simply irresistible. The freshly deceased still craved their senses.

There was supposedly an ability to latch on to a person and have some fun with them for a night. If the person was cocky enough to walk through the graveyard at night and not whistle to ward away spirits, it was possible to affix your essence onto them. At dawn, you would be thrust back to your own plot in the cemetery. None of the elders could remember as far back as their youth in death to know if they had attempted these feats.

Sam was almost settled at peace with his boredom until the warm, summer night his obnoxious friends insisted upon taking him to the edge of their lands. They had assumed he’d have popped his haunting cherry by now. Sam cursed his inability to land his classic bitchface with his ethereal form.

By the light of the full moon, Sam noticed a delicious looking human walking toward the gates of the cemetery. He stopped arguing with his peers and went to investigate. The young man had beautiful features from the ground up. Bowed legs that enhanced his strut, thick, muscled thighs, broad shoulders, and the greenest eyes he could ever remember seeing. There wasn’t a sound coming from his lush, plump lips.

At the notice of color, Sam found himself moving with the stranger. He was unable to fight it, and he did not want to.

***

Sam initially played pranks on Dean, as he found he could take things like his wallet with his ID and hide them. Sam was giddy that his hand no longer went through things when he concentrated. This made him bolder. While Dean was in the shower, Sam wrote, “Hi, Dean. Name’s Sam, and I think you’re pretty.”

Dean saw the mirror, after having been through a few pranks, and spoke back, “Heya, Sammy. Nice to put a name to the pranks. Wish I could say the same, but you seem a bit shy, princess.” Sam immediately liked this guy’s snarky sense of humor. “You know, there was a legend in this town about bringin’ ghosts home. Guess I got lucky.” Sam was shocked, apparently, Dean was intent to bring someone home.

Dean was getting in bed to go to sleep, naked, when Sam decided to up the ante. If Dean was going to tolerate being haunted so well, Sammy wanted to have some fun. He concentrated on touch first. He placed his ghostly hands wherever Dean would allow. Dean loved the invisible sensations on his body, as his impressive manhood clearly proved.

Sam used everything he could think of to drive Dean insane with pleasure, but then he began to feel the sensations back. His hands, his lips, his thighs as they straddled Dean all began to tingle with feeling. His eyes were closed in concentration, so he had no idea what was happening when Dean stopped squirming and gasped, “Lord, you’re beautiful!”

Dean could see him! Sam could feel… everything! He looked between them at their cocks lying side by side, twitching. He nearly jumped when he felt Dean’s hand grasp them both and start stroking. Sam tried to wait for Dean, he truly did, but the overwhelming sensation of being tangible did him in. He came all over Dean’s stomach and chest. In his excitement, Sam vanished.

When Sam could think again, he realized he was invisible again. He was determined to at least not leave Dean blue-balled. Aside from looking a bit surprised, Dean showed no signs of thinking he’d left either. He was staring right where he thought Sam was.

“Well that was definitely unexpected,” Dean said, smirking. “You alright there, Cinderella? I mean, time is sorta running short on u- Oh sweet Jesus!”

Sam concentrated as hard as he could, sinking himself down on Dean’s massive length in one steady slide. Being a ghost had its advantages after all. When his form flickered back into sight, Sam was already well into riding Dean’s screams out of his throat.

It went on like this until the break of dawn. When Sam figured out how to control his voice, he and Dean would talk excitedly, as if they’d known each other forever. He found out Dean attended the university near the cemetery and studied Theology. That explained Dean’s nonchalance when Sam made himself known and his knowledge of Urban Legends. When Sam sensed the pull of his crypt, he looked at Dean with the saddest puppy dog eyes the older man had ever seen.

Before he vanished, the last thing he heard was, “It’s ok, there will be other nights. I have to walk by your place every day after class. Now, lemme see that dimpled smile one more time before you go.”


End file.
